Puppies Like You
by This isn't what it looks like
Summary: When you see a battered little boy covered in vomit with half of his face swollen up like a balloon and he's totally unable to move or defend himself, you don't just fucking leave him there. I mean, come on, competition or not, that's a dick move. /SLASH!/
1. Chapter 1

**This is a spur of the moment post, and I might delete it...I have no business posting another story. But I have noticed a severe lack of OC x Gon, and I can't handle it. so, I'm writing my first Yaoi, so here are the warnings.**

**If I do continue this, there will be underage, there will be an 8 year gap. My OC is 20 years old, and I give absolutely no fucks about age gaps. Sooo, haha, yah. If you can't handle it, don't even try it. Leave now, cause I'm going for the hardcore complicated dark fucking romance that I absolutely hate and looove at the same time, because they make me cry. That is going to be difficult because...it's _Gon, _but I'll try my best.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! nothing but my OC and the semi-plot divergence.**

**And unbeta'd bitches! Point out a spelling or grammar mistake and you get a virtual cookie! (::)...or button.**

**.**

**.**

Prologue

When you see a battered little boy covered in vomit with half of his face swollen up like a balloon and he's totally unable to move or defend himself, you don't just fucking _leave _him there. I mean, come on, competition or not, that's a dick move.

So I decided to help him out a bit. I already had my plate, so why the hell not?

He wasn't doing too good, "Whoa, kid, you really look like shit right now." I commented as I ducked into the tree burrow opening and crouched down next to him. I inspected the swollen part of his cheek without touching it. I whistled lowly, "Damn, whoever did this fucked you up real bad."

The spiky haired kid gave me a dazed stare, as if unable to focus through the haze of pain. Probably couldn't.

"Yep, probably got a concussion or somethin', you got real lucky. You shouldn't have entered in this exam, s'not a place for pups like you, you're lucky to still even be alive right now." I said as I moved my arms under him to lift him up.

The boy barely twitched as I threw him over my shoulder and carried him over to the lake, "If I was anyone else, I would have just kept your number plates and ran, you know that? _Which_ I found out on the grass by the way. You're lucky I already have my target's plate." I sat the boy down next to the water.

He still seemed pretty out of it, drifting in and out of consciousness. I cupped my hands and filled them with the water from the lake, then began to drizzle it in his mouth. Poor kid was probably dehydrated as hell. The boy's tongue slowly peaked out of his split lips to lick up at the water.

I watched in mild amusement as he reached out weakly for my hand, missing it a few times before finally latching on and bringing it closer to his mouth in search of the water. He licked at my palm when it ran out.

"Ha, this would actually be kinda cute if it wasn't so fucked up." I laughed as I removed my hand from his grasp to scoop up some more water. The lake seemed clean, but I wasn't about to trust that, so I was purifying the handfuls of water with little bursts of transmutation Nen. Didn't want to fill the boy up with parasites or some crazy shit like that.

The boy progressively began to grow more aware of his surroundings as he slurped up water, blinking in confusion. He now stared up at me sleepily, a frown on his lips. I reached into the pouch that rested on my hip and pulled out some purple berries that I had found earlier today, "Here," I said, pushing a berry past his lips, "I'm pretty sure that these won't kill you… then again, I'm not absolutely _certain _that they won't...but, hey, what can ya' do?" I shrugged and continued to plop berries into his mouth one by one, watching him as he struggled to chew, but eagerly opened his mouth when another was offered.

Guess he's too hungry to care. Reminds me of a baby bird.

When the berries were finished, I carried him back to the cave and propped him up against the tree burrow wall. The place still smelled like stomach acid, but I'd slept in worse places before, so the stench of throw up wasn't the _worst _possible thing to have to endure. This was the nearest place to take cover, and I wasn't about to carry a dead weight kid through the forest at night, with multiple people out looking for blood.

"Alright kid, see you in the morning, if you try to stab me in my sleep, I'll cut your dick off. G'night." I took off my red leather jacket, folded it into a pillow, and then went my ass to sleep.

Good deed for the day done.

.

.

TBC

**Yeah, I know, you have no idea what my OC looks like, besides the cover image. You think that's a mistake? Hell no, it's not a mistake. You don't know his name either, and the reason why is that I hate reading the awkward forced details about characters that are shoe horned in. You know what I fucking mean, the descriptive paragraph that gives you the characters whole appearance while trying to describe their characters beauty without making them sound totally conceited or perfect, but secretly _really _****want a pretty OC.**

**Fuck that, I'm doing things my own pace.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Let me just shut up.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gon was being violently shaken awake after what seemed to be only a few seconds of sleep. It was probably longer, but his muddled brain couldn't differentiate between a few minutes to a few hours.

He gazed up blearily at the man that he had caught a glimpse of through his wrecked vision when had been fed and given water. He looked old. Gon couldn't really make out clear details of his face, but he could see the blur of stone colored hair that stuck up oddly in mismatched lengths.

"Okay kid, here's the deal. Someone out there has got one _hell _of a killer's intent, and is waiting for one of us the leave the _wonderful _safety of this tree." he said, rapping his knuckles against the wooden interior "Now you see, this right here is a problem for me, seeing as I don't particularly like the horrible thought-consuming feeling of being watched, sooo…" The man rummaged through his pouch for a moment, then pulled something out with a small cry of triumph.

He then grabbed one of Gon's limp hands and wrapped it around a very sharp looking knife, "If someone tries to come in and rape you, aim for the eyes, throat, or Achilles tendon, don't make cliché horror movie mistakes, don't leave the tree, and guard that little ass of yours with your life. Good luck kid, I'll try to be right back!" and then he left.

Gon hadn't noticed the machete in the man's hand until the very last moment he turned to walk away.

30 minutes later, the man returned absolutely _drenched _in blood. From the tips of his gray hair, to the blackness of his shiny boots. He was breathing heavily as he flopped down onto the space next to Gon. "Well that was harder than expected." he panted.

Gon recoiled visibly from the wafting metallic smell, fear pushing through his fogged mind. The man tossed him an amused glance, "What? Scared of me? Do I not smell like roses, my dear child? Am I not gorgeous?" he said as in an overly dramatic voice, pitched to sound like a woman. He placed a hand over his heart before grimacing at the wetness there.

"Okay, maybe I do need to clean up. You too. Alright then, time to go find a water-basin-lake thingy." the grey haired man said. He lifted Gon up with one hand and threw the boy onto his shoulder. Gon nearly threw up again at the shoulder jabbing into his stomach. Luckily, the man noticed.

"Oops, sorry kid." and then he shifted him into a piggyback position. Unfortunately this also dirtied the entire front of Gon's shirt with blood.

Gon wondered how he had come across such a person, or rather, how such a person could have come across him.

The man seemed to everything rapidly, voice speaking too fast, hand movements too sharp, and walking at a speed that suggested he knew exactly where he was going, despite implying that he didn't.

Gon laid his head on the man's bloodied shoulder and closed his eyes. Was this person good or bad? Sure, he had help Gon, but that hardly covered for the fact that he was also splattered in blood.

Gon sighed tiredly; he didn't even know this person's name. He needed to correct that.

"What's your name, mister?" Gon rasped out.

The man's steps faltered as he did a surprise 180 spin as if he meant to turn to Gon but had forgotten that he was on his back. Gon's stomach rolled and he felt berry flavored bile trying to rise up. Yuck.

"You talk! Oh thank the heavens, no more awkward silence!" The man laughed. Gon frowned; he didn't think that the silence was awkward at all.

"Well, you can call me Cricket, little dude. And I shall call you spike, on account of the mess of death trap spikes on top of your head.

And just what was wrong with his hair!?

"Yours is no better." Gon mumbled into the man's shoulder. Cricket scoffed, "I got waves, little man, _waves. _My gorgeous, slightly curled hair is something most men, hell, _women _would kill for!" The man shook his hair as if to emphasis its bounciness. "Tell me I'm beautiful." he said, voice dripping down into something of a feminine croon. He spun Gon around in slow, waltz-like movements, "Tell me you _love _me" he laughed with that same deep croon.

He stopped his theatrics when something seemed to catch his attention.

"Hey look, a basin thingy! Time for a dip!" and then the man was bounding over to the water. He jumped in with an excited 'whoop', Gon still on his back, and his blood crusted clothes still clinging to his body.

When they broke the surface of the water, Gon was gasping and clinging to the man's back like a startled wet cat. Well, he _was _startled and wet, but he was certainly no cat. He shivered as he felt the cold in the water seep into his bones. The man seemed to notice and maneuvered Gon off of his back and into his arms. "Awww, you look like a soaked kitty! Wait, no, you're a puppy. A wet puppy." Gon felt slightly indignant when the man started to pet him, but allowed it in silence.

The man was helping him, more or less, and he shouldn't get all huffy about the strange man's show of affection. If it could even be called affection.

after a few more moments, Gon realized that the man was actually rinsing out his hair, scratching up the dirt and other bits that had gotten caught in the strands during his time in the forest. The younger boy couldn't help but feel softened by the gesture. A bad person wouldn't be nearly this kind to someone they had just met.

Gon relaxed into the touch and let his eyes slide shut as he let the man support his body with firm and steady arms. This man, Cricket, seemed to be strong enough to handle the extra weight.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: I made the first ever ****Onion x Steven Universe fanfiction. I wanted one, but no one had made one...so I fucking did it. It's on AO3 and I regret nothing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Wasting valuable time on this instead of winter packets. I have weird priorities or just a strong sense of procrastination.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gon was pretty sure he could walk by now. His vision had cleared and he no longer felt like he was floating and drowning at the same time.

But still, Cricket carried him everywhere they went, slumped over his shoulder or in a bridal style. Gon honestly didn't know how to tell him that he was okay.

Because he really wasn't.

Gon didn't feel like moving, he didn't feel like eating or talking or doing anything. He didn't feel as though he was capable of doing anything by himself after all that had happened. He was weak, not able to help being a burden. So why not rely on someone who seemed happy to do it? If he was going to be pathetic, he might as well go all the way.

Gon let his lips be parted by the berry Cricket was pushing against them and chewed the fruit slowly. He was sitting in the older man's lap, slumped against his side and allowing himself to be fed. The man chattered on about something and Gon silently listened, comforted by the fact that he didn't have to answer when the man did enough talking for them both.

This is pretty much how Killua found them.

Cricket had about ⅓ of a second to duck below a clawed hand aimed at his head. The movement was jerky and snapped Gon out of his comfortable haze, searching for the offender. When he saw white hair, he sighed in relief.

"Killua." Gon rasped in greeting.

Cricket pulled a face as he distanced himself further from his murderous looking friend. "You know this snowball, kid?" Gon frowned at the way he said it. This could turn bad pretty easily.

"You either put my friend down, right now, or I'm going to rip out your spine instead of your head." was the coolly spoken reply of said Snowball.

Cricket, took offense.

He dropped Gon carelessly to the side and held his arms out in challenge, "You want some of this can of whoop-ass!? Alright then, come at me Bishonen ass looking motherfucker!"

Gon opened his mouth to speak, but Cricket held up an abrupt hand to quiet him, "Hold up a second, I got this."

Killua scoffed, then disappeared in a blur.

Again, Cricket didn't have much time to avoid the claw aimed at his back, but he dodged it with unexpected precision. "Woah, okay, that's fast." Another swipe at the head which Cricket leaned away from at break neck speed, "And that was _really _fast. Okay, Spike, I might have really underestimated the situation here, not sure if that's true, just a hunch, but I feel like I'm really close to being slaughtered by a five year old."

"Stop!" Gon raised his voice, "He's my friend!" Killua stopped in his tracks to shoot Gon an incredulous look, giving Cricket the opening of a direct karate chop to the back of his neck. Gon watched in distress as his friend went down. "Hahaa! Gotcha, bitch...Wait, what?", Cricket asked Gon when the younger boy's words processed through his brain.

"He's. My. Friend." Gon gritted out.

Cricket's brow furrowed, "So that whole attacking thing was...ohh, and the 'Let go of my friend!' thing was to...hm. Well...that is a lesson learned." the older man then swung Gon onto his back and tried to continue on with their departure.

Gon pulled on his hair, "No! We are not leaving him here, either he comes, or I stay!" he would not leave his best friend unconscious in the woods filled with killers!

Cricket made a reluctant sound in the back of his throat, "Do I have to? I just…I can't say that I'm even halfway comfortable with picking him up. Seriously, I'm getting a premonition that as soon as he wakes up, his little demon claws are gonna be in my throat."

Gon stubbornly held onto Crickets thick grey hair.

The man sighed, "_Fine,_ but I'm not carrying him." Cricket dug into his pocket, "However, I _do _have a piece of rope that is quite useful in situations like this."

Gon kicked angrily at the man's thigh, "We are not dragging him!"

"Then what do you want me to do!?

"I'm fine with walking, thanks." came the monotone voice of the supposedly knocked out kid.

Cricket turned to him and threw his hands up into the air, "Well thank fuck, you're back to the land of the living! Greetings."

Killua dusted off his clothes with a scowl, "With that weak chop, I never left it. I was waiting for you to let your guard down, which you never did. You'd be dead if you had."

"Hell no, I didn't. Everyone in this forest wants to kill each other, high stress, baby. And _no, _I would not be dead, because your baby claws could never pierce this manly flesh!" Cricket gestured grandly to his admittedly fit body.

Killua's lips played at a smile, but it dropped quickly, "So how did you guys meet? I mean, in the forest where everyone is trying to kill each other, as you said, it's kind of hard to get all friendly, right?"

Cricket hummed with a contemplative look on his face, "Spike, I feel like he's sassing me, is he sassing me? I know the _question_ isn't sassy, but the way he said it just _feels _sassy."

"He's no-" "I am."

Gon gave Killua an exasperated look, "Killua, be nice. He helped me when I was poisoned and couldn't move. He's a good guy,"

Killua didn't look convinced, eyeing the twenty something year old man with distrust. "Are you sure?"

"Promise."


End file.
